Binding Kairi by any means
by Xerorose
Summary: Kairi is a poor slum girl, abandoned due to a large debt using her as the benefactor, amounting up to 200 million. She is informed that her debt has been paid and she has a new job. Sora does this as he remembers her from three years ago, when she had helped him when he was but a stranger to her. Wishing to be closer to her, he uses all his power and her debt to do so.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry for taking down the first chapter after such a long while, but I decided that this needed some polishing, especially after the poor views and reviews it received. So here it is, the revised version of this Fanfiction! Hope you all enjoy! **_

"_W…What are you doing? Why am I tied to this? S-S-Stay away, do not come near me!" She cried ripping against her bonds and kicking her legs wildly. The bed dipped as he sat down, "D-Don't touch me there! A-Ahh..! Let me go...I never agreed to do this!?" _

_The handsome face smirked and covered her mouth and leaned in, he licked up her smooth tender neck, savouring the unique taste. Pulling back slightly and looked into her eyes, fear…but no recognition._

…

Twilight city, a city full of opportunity and wealth, people busily walked to their next location, pushing through the crowded streets. It was rush hour, people hurriedly rushed to work, whether it be in one of the skyscrapers or the many other businesses. This place was essentially an island compared to its surroundings; outside of the city lay the wealthy suburban residences, the middle class and the slums.

The giant economic crisis had allowed those who were intelligent, merciless and powerful to prosper while the weak became weaker. It was capitalism at its best. The slums developed and crime rates became worse, the other richer suburbs were constantly at risk from being attacked and mugged, but so were the slums themselves. It had turned to a battleground. Of course the other suburbs did have its police force to protect them, but they couldn't be everywhere at once.

Kairi Kiyoko was such a girl who lived in the slums, she was not in a gang or part of a pack, but rather she was an office worker. Her occupation was at one of the largest business corporations in the world, and she knew as a newbie that she was completely expendable. She had worked viciously hard to receive such an honour, her few but well-connected friends had supported and encouraged her along the way. Without their help, Kairi felt that she would have become like everyone else in the slums, savage and merciless due to her family had accumulated a large debt.

Eventually the debt collectors came and Kairi's parents fled from their residence, leaving their only daughter with nothing but loan sharks after her. They threatened horrific things such as selling her body parts or forcing her into prostitution. Yet one day they simply stopped, a man in a black suit approached her and informed that the loan sharks would not bother her anymore and that she had a new job. A job that she had never even applied for but handed over to her on a silver platter, how could she resist?"

Interestingly enough, she had never met her boss, many rumours surrounded the man she worked for and he was a part of a few controversial topics, even at the slums he was talked about often. They ranged from merciless and cruel to kind and forgiving, it was all too confusing for Kairi; she couldn't decide which one to believe nor did she have the time to really care. After all she was hired without even being assessed by the man himself and just a few weeks before, she witnessed a co-worker asked to report to him. Moments later she stormed out of the elevator in tears and packed her desk up.

Inside of the skyscraper Kairi sat, sipping at her lukewarm coffee, scribbling down on her paper furiously, before her manager came in to yell at her for being late again. After a few short minutes she reached the bottom of the page, and with a few flourishes of her pen she was finished. Patting herself on the back in self appreciation of her efforts, she laid her head down on the desk and rested for a moment. The policy at her work was that each member of staff was allowed a ten minute break maximum after finishing each task. So far it had been proven extremely effective.

A pretty and petite blonde sauntered into the room, her hair flowing around her perfect porcelain skin, her eyes framed by long lashes, a straight nose and full lips catching most of the male workers eyes. The girl smiled to herself on the inside, enjoying the attention. It was none other than Namine Inoue. Noticing her auburn haired friend she walked over and plopped herself on her desk beside her.

Without lifting her head Kairi greeted her, "Hey Namine…guess you're looking as stunning as ever."

Namine giggled and ruffled her hair, "Aww, aren't you sweet Kairi, thank you! So how is it coming along? I presume Pete's picking on you again.

She lifted her head and shook it from side to side, her dull coloured hair flying messily around her face.

Her friend made a disgusted sound and tutted, "Kairi! Don't you ever take care of yourself? You'll never get a boyfriend at this rate. Although I don't think that's the reason why the manager hates you." She lectured.

Kairi shrugged and moaned, "I don't care…as long as I don't get fired from here I'm happy the way I am."

Namine put her palm to her forehead and closed her eyes, listening to her was about to give this girl an aneurism. Her eyes suddenly brightened as she remembered something, "Oh yeah! Did you hear? The boss is coming in today!" she chirped.

Again her Auburn haired friend shook her head and shrugged, "Well…As long as he doesn't fire me I don't care."

A frown appeared on the blondes forehead, "Is that all you care about!? What about your personal life?"

Kairi mumbled something incoherently. Namine sighed and stood up, it was pointless to argue with her, and she just had no motivation for anything else apart from her job and money. Now that she thought about it, she didn't really know much about Kairi, she was kind and friendly but that was all Namine could deduce about her.

She shrugged making a mental note to try becoming closer with her co-worker/friend. Smiling as she walked by some of the men, she sat down in front of her desk and began her work.

…

Lunch break, the only time for employees of Kingdom Corporation to relax and socialize properly, groups of employees poured out of the skyscraper, breaking off into small to medium sized groups. Kairi walked out alone, pushing past the slower moving workers and moved at a brisk pace.

"Heyyy! Kairi! Kairi! Wait up!" Namine called out jumping up and down waving in the crowd trying to push past the others, and rejecting other co-workers invitation to dine together.

Kairi whirled around to watch as her much prettier counterpart caught up with her. Namine came to a grinding halt in front of her, panting slightly. "Phew! Thanks for waiting!"

The auburn haired slum girl blinked lazily at her, "Did you need something?" she inquired

Shaking her head and waving her hands defensively, "Oh! Nonono, silly! I just wondered if you wanted to go grab some lunch together."

A look of surprise appeared on Kairi; normally Namine was so popular it was impossible to talk to her at lunch and even when she could it was always short and about work. Also Kairi usually had spent her free time by herself as she did not stand out much among her colleagues.

A minute passed by and Kairi still had not responded due to shock.

Namine giggled at the look on her friends face, she waved her hand in front of her, "Yooohooo! So…may I join you?"

Snapping out of it, Kairi nodded quickly, "S-Sure..."

"Any suggestions then? Maybe what you usually have?"

Blushing as red as her hair, "I..uhhm..Usually have instant noodles or bread.."

Namine froze and stared at her with a sweatdrop,

Kairi cringed at the look her friend gave her, life leading up to now had taught her to only live off the bare necessities, and that money was precious. She would use it for her own survival in this harsh world.

"Bu-" she began but was cut off by her friend dragging her along the pavement towards and unknown destination.

"Come on then! We're going to one of my favourite restaurants then, no complaining!"

The plain looking red head struggled against her vice like grip, "N-Namine! At least let me walk…" she pleaded.

Ignoring her whining, Namine quickened her pace.

…

The lavishly decorated restaurant stood proud in the busy street, packed inside full of wealthy men and women. It was decorated bright enough to catch anybody's eye, the aroma it released to the surrounding atmosphere was utter heaven, powerful enough to cause the bypass's mouth to salivate heavily.

Namine held Kairi by the arm; she had end practically been dragged two hundred meters!

Together they entered the five star restaurant, to be instantly greeted by a plump waiter. "Ahh..if it isn't the beautiful Miss Inoue! What could I get for you today?"

The pretty blonde feigned embarrassment from the compliment, "Aww..Thank you Albert! That is so sweet of you…Could I please have a table for two, for my girlfriend here?" hooking her arm around Kairi's neck and pulled her closer.

Albert nodded and flourished his hand and led them towards a table by the window. "You will be having today…?" he asked politely, whipping out a pen and notepad.

"Hmm…I'm feeling a Coq au Vin today, and for my friend here…Bianquette de Veau." Namine responded with a smile.

"Excellent taste as always madame, please wait as it is prepared, would you like any…drinks?" The waiter suggested with a small laugh

"Two lemon lime bitters would do us very well."

"Of course! Right away milady." The waiter bowed and made his exit.

Kairi had been observing the fluid conversation between the two, her eyes darting from Namine back to Albert, she had no clue what her friend had just ordered for the both of them!

"Erm…Namine?" She asked timidly

"Yes?"

"Is this stuff…expensive?"

"Mmm…I'd say it's quite reasonable for a five star restaurant!" the blonde winked.

As the bitters arrived, Namine drank deeply from the glass. "My favourite!"

Kairi leaned in and had a small sip, recoiling slightly from the taste, it was sweet…fizzy and had a slight hint of lemon and lime. Her eyes widened and she gave another quick sip.

"It's good isn't it?"

Kairi nodded quickly and sat up straight, pulling back from the drink.

"Please don't tell anyone we've been drinking though! It might upset Pete especially" Namine joked

"T-This is alcohol!? I can't drink this!" Kairi cried out, pushing the drink away from her.

Namine burst out into a laugh, covering her mouth as she tried to compose herself, after a few seconds she sat back up straight and cheery, "Relax…I was only joking! Well…not completely, the drink does have alcohol but it has so little that many states and countries classify the drink as non-alcoholic!"

"Oh…" Kairi looked sheepish, feeling as if she was being teased and slightly embarrassed at her lack of general knowledge.

The two sat in relative quiet afterwards until the food arrived. Namine wasted no time digging into the chicken marinated in and cooked in wine; a look of pure bliss overcame her face.

Kairi stared at her dish dumbly, the waiter noticed and let out a small laugh, "Madame, this dish is veal cooked with carrots and onions, served with a creamy white sauce."

"Oh…Oh I see..Thank you."

…

After the exquisite experience and small talk, Kairi felt exhausted. She still had a gruelling three hours ahead of her, as she stumbled back into her office floor with her co-worker.

Namine turned to her friend and thanked her for allowing her to join her, "That was fun Kairi! Thanks for letting me come along, we should do it again!" before she quickly walked back to her desk while waving at her exhausted friend.

"Never….again." Kairi groaned, "Not another restaurant…ever." she stumbled back to her desk and collapsed in to her seat. She closed her eyes for a moment.

…

A long black limousine, pulled up by Kingdom Corp, a man quickly stepped out of the driver's seat and rushed to the side of the vehicle and opened the door. A tall handsome and spiky haired brunette stepped out and straightened his tie; he had a confident look on his face as he strolled towards the skyscraper.

He walked in with a smirk and nodded towards his receptionist as he passed by, causing her to jump up in surprise and quickly bow. Scanning his ID card and entering his password, he took the long elevator trip up to the top. Whistling as the elevator raced upwards to some classical music, as it slowed down to a halt, he cleared his throat and stepped through. Almost at once his two trusted bodyguards moved forward and bowed deeply at his entrance, while his secretary quickly rushed up and greeted him the same way.

"Everything going accordingly I assume?" he spoke in a rather airy tone as he pushed open the large double doors and walked over to his chair, sat down and turned to the view, away from his employees.

"Ahh yes sir! Everything is fine, although Mr. Pete seems to have a few more people he wishes to rid of." The secretary quickly replied in a rather nervous tone.

"I see…that man, always has some beef with somebody, make sure to review their performance and make your decision accordingly. I'm relying on you for this one."

"Yes sir!"

"Ah…also how is that girl?" his voice suddenly growing serious as he turned to face them.

"W-Well…you see, that's the problem…Pete wants to get rid of her and her performance as a worker has dropped quite considerably due to him. M-Might I suggest we move her to another division Sora sir?"

Sora closed his eyes and breathed out of his nose, a couple of flashbacks occurred, shaking his head he said in a emotionless tone, "No. There's no need for that. Bring her up here; I have no need for useless people."

The older man gulped and nodded, he knew that this girl's future was not looking bright as of this moment; his employer was cold and calculating. As soon as one person became of no further use to him, he would fire them with no questions asked. "V-Very well sir." Motioning to one of the men standing behind him.

"You're dismissed."

…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MISS KIYOKO?" a voice roared. Kairi jumped up in shock and stood straight as a stick, frightened by the sudden roar.

It was Pete, her ugly, fat and bossy manager. "QUITE A BOLD MOVE FOR A NEWBIE, RESTING YOUR HEAD DOWN AND TAKING A NAP STRAIGHT AFTER LUNCH BREAK?" he roared at her angrily, his face quickly turning into a dark shade of red.

Cringing at her superior she seemed to shrink in size as he towered over her, "S-Sorry!" she managed to squeak out.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO REPORT TO OUR SUPERIORS ABOUT YOUR LACKING PERFORMANCE YET AGAIN!" he roared as he turned to stomp off.

Kairi's heart sank, quickly grabbing his arm, she pleaded, "Please Pete! It won't happen again, I was just slightly tired!"

Pete laughed and opened his mouth to yell again, only to be cut off by a tall and powerfully built man in black.

"Miss Kiyoko?" he addressed the room full of surprise employees.

Kairi peeped her head over her manager's shoulder timidly, "Y-Yes?"

"The boss would like to see you in his office now."

The room fell silent, a couple of employees gasped.

Pete let out a triumphant laugh and patted his stomach, "Haha! I knew it! It was only a matter of time!"

Kairi's mouth turned to ash and her heart sank down to her gut. It was over. Her time had come, she was sure of it.

"R-Right." she pushed past her boss, her hands shaking violently. "_I-I…can't lose this job! What will I do if he fires me…?"_

…

**Questions, comments or concerns? Drop it in the review box! It would also be greatly appreciated, if you would review or give me some constructive criticism, as I am always looking forward to improve my writing! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CHAPTER 2! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA sorry…been rather distracted by gaming .!**

Sora spun around in his chair as he waited for the girl he had summoned to his office, he was wondering what to do with her, and he was definitely not going to fire her. But her performance was lacking and she was causing problems for Pete.

"Hmm…it's actually been a while since I've seen her, I wonder if she's become prettier?" he murmured to himself, lost in thought he stared out the gigantic window behind him, admiring the beauty of the sky. The weather was perfect for shopping, beach and for fun in general, yet here he was stuck in this building because he had no one to hang out with today.

His best friend Riku was busy in another country to meet with his business partners and was unavailable. While all his other buddies were at work or busy with other plans.

Still lost in the clouds, Sora was unaware that Kairi had stepped into the room meekly with his two bodyguards beside her. He was bought to attention when one of them cleared there throat, "Excuse me sir, we bought the girl you asked for."

He called back, "Thank you, well done. Please leave us alone now."

The two bowed and exited the room, shutting the door with a small click, leaving the nervous girl in the room, frightened about what was to happen. She edged towards to one side of the room, her nerves going wild as her boss continued to sit with his back to her ignoring her.

"U-Uhm..you called for me…sir?" she squeaked out in the abnormally large office, tapping her office shoe on the red carpet as a way for her to calm down. Kairi looked like a kitten caught doing something bad; she kept glancing back at the large doors behind where she had entered from.

Sora turned around in his large comfortable chair and smiled at his saviour from the past, "Kairi! So nice to see you! How ha-OH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" shouting in surprise at her appearance, he stood up from the chair and slammed the table with his hands.

Kairi jumped up in fright at the sudden rise of his voice, she was a complete mess, her hair was dirty and unkempt, and in short she was a mess. "N-N-N-N-Nothing sir!" she stammered badly at her boss, surprised and scared at the same time from his reaction.

The large room grew bigger to Kairi, intimidating her further, to her it seemed like the door behind her was miles away and that even if she tried to run away, she would never reach it in time.

Sora's left eye twitched as he stared on at the girl, she was much prettier back when he first encountered her, it seemed like after her debt and events, Kairi had become lazier with her appearance. "W-What the…do you even wash your hair!?" he cried out, stomping over to her, ignoring her, "What about your face?! My god woman!"

Kairi backpedalled as fast as she could as her boss loomed over her, criticising her appearance, but what surprised her the most was that he had not fired her or mentioned about her lacking performance.

Pinning her against the wall, Sora looked closer from different angles with a slight frown, shaking his head at her look. "Hey…do you want to keep this job?" he asked in a cold tone. Smirking as the girl rapidly nodded her head and replied affirmatively.

"Just as I thought…you like money." He stated out, "Well I have a proposition for you then."

Kairi opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by his proposition, her mind was racing, was he offering her to keep a job? "Y-You mean I'm not fired?" she asked meekly.

The young brunette laughed heartily and shook his head, "Well unless you wanted to be. Anyway…you need to clean your damn self-up!"

She nodded quickly, noting to take more care of herself; she couldn't afford to pay off her new debt to her saviour from the past without this job, although she still had no idea who it was who helped her.

Something occurred to her, "Erm…excuse me? Why did you hire me in the first place?" she asked

Sora's smile disappeared from his face and looked at her with a weird look, "Huh? You don't…remember me?" his initial happiness simmered away into worry.

Kairi shook her head and blinked at him, she cocked her head and tried to think of somebody she could have met that was possibly this rich.

Shock enveloped Sora, she didn't remember him, after all this time, and she had forgotten him. His expression darkened, he felt angry for the first time in a while, and sadness. The girl he tried to save from a life of prostitution or whatever she would have suffered through the gangster that she owed money to.

What angered him the most was not the fact that she did not know about him paying off her debt and giving her this job, but rather that she did not recognize him at all. He felt his blood boiling, his right hand clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Do you know the reason why you're here?" he asked darkly, his anger flowing from him like a Tsunami, a dark deadly aura surrounded him.

The girl cringed, her knees buckled out from beneath her. He was frightening; she could barely move her body in front of him, just barely managing to shake her head from left to right.

"You're here because I willed it. You owe a great amount to me, understand?" he said darkly looming over her.

"W-What are you talking about?" she whimpered, trying to stand up weakly, she watched with wide eyes as her boss walk over this desk and take out a piece of paper that looked like a contract.

Sora smirked and walked back over to the frightened girl and handed over the sheet. He watched intently at her expression, his smiled widened as an expression of surprise and horror overcame her.

"Y-You're the one who paid off my debt?" she gasped, raising her gaze to meet his. He, a complete stranger had saved her, she had never felt so grateful to a person in her life, yet…..she felt scared, far more frightened than ever before.

"Heh, that's right…You owe me a LOT of money." Sora stated, his anger at this girl had overtaken him, "But unfortunately, your performance has been rather lacking. Also, your appearance is quite dirty. You're fired."

Time froze for Kairi, everything had slowed down, and she could not believe it, her worst nightmares had become true. She had been fired, her heart wrenched, she felt her tears run down her cheeks. Her sobs echoed throughout the large room.

Sora made a disgusted sound and turned his back on the girl and went over to his com system, "Please remove this girl from my office."

The crying auburn haired girl raised her head to look at him, her eyes full of sorrow and regret. The sight almost wanted to make Sora embrace, soothe and apologize to the girl, he ripped his gaze away from her and back towards outside the window.

"You still owe me a great deal."

The same two bodyguards entered the room, grabbing the girl in despair by each arm and carried her out.

…

The dark clouds of the dreary day covered the sun, day was like night. Kairi blinked sleepily, pushing herself up, it was 5:00AM, usually by now she would be on a mad rush to the train station. But today, she was at home.

She had fallen asleep in the midst of her misery; she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kairi tried to ignore her stomach grumbling. The poor girl was completely broke, she had found out late last night that the bank was to seize all her property and possessions later in the afternoon.

Kairi stumbled around her room, she moved lithely past her cramped room and into the kitchen. Digging through the pantry for something to eat, managing only to find a stale biscuit and a small bag of crisps, she sat down by the wall and dug in.

Soon to be homeless and living off the streets, Kairi had no idea what she was going to do, her despair quickly overwhelming her, she sighed and buried her face into her knees, and began to cry.

…

Sora grumbled and stirred from his chair, he had fallen asleep in his office. He looked back at his clock. "5:30….it's almost rush hour." Laying his head back onto his seat he groaned, he was waiting for a phone call from Kairi, to plead for her job back.

After a moment he stood up, his stomach growling. Sora looked around for a moment before he making an annoyed tch, nobody would be in this building till 7:00 on the dot. There would be nobody to fetch him food or drink for another hour and half.

His hunger besting him, Sora decided it would best for him to buy his own in the chilly weather. Stepping into the elevator, he swiped his card and stood there patiently as the transport made its steady pace down the skyscraper.

Stepping out into the chilly morning, the tall brunette headed off towards the cafes at a steady pace, shivering and teeth chattering. He licked his lips in anticipation as he closed towards the attractive aroma of Coffee, Bacon and eggs.

…

A tall man in a black suit stepped out of the train, with a beautiful girl on each arm. His silver shoulder length hair trailed behind him as he stepped into the chilly wind, taking a moment to gather his bearings. He turned and walked towards a large skyscraper, with the two girls clinging onto his arms, both looking up at him lovingly, totally captivated by his charms.

"It's been a while…best friend." He muttered to himself quietly to himself as they walked towards Kingdom Corp.

...

As the afternoon came, the chilling winter weather had not changed much; Kairi had watched tearfully as almost all her possessions were taken away from her by the repo company. She now stood outside her small apartment and sighed, her eyes red and puffy from crying throughout the morning.

Stumbling into the cold and chilly weather, Kairi shivered as she looked for a warm place to stay, trudging through the desolate streets, she looked into each corner. She considered asking to crash at a friend's, but did not wish to burden them any further than she already had in the past, not only was she worried about being a burden, but the embarrassment of being fired after working so hard and relying on her friends before, she could not stand the thought of facing them with such embarrassment.

After a few minutes of walking, she stopped by an empty alley. It was surprisingly close to the train station that she would normally take to work, and it seemed unoccupied. Most alleys were usually taken up by different gangs and people as they did provide limited protection from the cold and a source of food.

Although not the healthiest or safest place to stay at, Kairi had no other choice. Carefully placing her remaining possessions next to her, she sat down and curled up into a ball, wrapping as much of her body as she could in her cheap trench coat. Rubbing her hands together and breathing into them, she tried futilely to warm herself up.

Kairi sniffed and wiped her eyes again with the rough sleeves, it seemed as if all her luck had run out. Deep down she somehow always knew it would end like this; all her hard work had landed her nothing except misery.

Burying her face into her knees, Kairi broke into tears and small sobs in the empty alleyway.

…

**A/N: Yay chapter 2 is done!**

**Questions? Comments? Please drop it in the review box or leave me a PM! I would love a review :D, it would be ever so nice to have more! ^^ Do be sure to tell me what I should improve on as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally an update! LOL Sorry, if the writing is abit….bad, been on a long break from writing since my schedule is quite crammed .! ENJOY!**

The tall silver haired man walked down the empty streets of the city, his destination Kingdom Corp.

"Riku….I'm cold!" one of the girls whined, tightening their grip on his left arm.

The other girl quickly added, "Me too!" doing the same to his right side

Riku sighed and continued walking, freeing his arms to wrap around the shoulders of the girls and pulled them closer.

The two girls let out a sigh of satisfaction and snuggled closer to him.

The three rounded a corner and continued until they stopped in front of a large skyscraper like building. Riku sighed and walked towards the sliding doors, stepping into a large but empty reception area. They did arrive before Rush hour, so there was still an hour or so before the workers would arrive.

One of the girls dragged them towards the comfortable sofa's that sat in the corner of the reception room; it was heated to a warm 25 inside, a heavenly feeling from the bitter cold outside. Riku sat back on the couch and let out a sigh, "Hurry up…"

…

Sora let a small soothing smile come over his face as he sipped the hot caffeinated beverage he held in his right hand, taking a large bite out of his meat pie while walking back to Kingdom Corp. It had been a long time since he had something to eat in the morning.

With a slight bounce in his step he continued his way back to what he and many others considered his second home. Rounding the corner and continued shortly until he reached the entrance of his building, waiting for the glass doors to open fully before he stepped into the large reception area.

It was still relatively empty, and none of his employees had shown up yet. There sat three people, two gorgeous and scantily dressed women and a silver haired man in a black suit.

"Can I help you?" He spoke coldly, his happy expression quickly returning to his

The three turned around in surprise, only to see Sora's equally surprised face.

…

Sora recoiled unexpectedly when he saw the face of his long-time friend. "Riku!? W-What are you doing here?"

The silver haired man broke out into a wide smile and stood up and quickly opened his arm wide for a hug greeting. "Heeey! How's it going man! It's been a while!"

The slightly shorter brunette quickly embraced his friend and broke out into a wide smile. Quickly breaking the greeting he nodded towards the woman and said in a tone only audible to him, "Still playing the fields as usual I see."

Riku broke out into a joyous laugh and winked, "You know it."

"Come let's get out of this cold." Sora motioned towards the elevator, the girls stood up and followed the two quickly.

The blonde licked her lips and whispered to her friend, "I call dibs on the brunette. He's definitely my type!"

Her friend giggled and the two stepped into the elevator. The blonde quickly made her move by nudging herself closer to Sora, her bosom pushing onto his arm slightly.

Being the gentleman he was he politely cleared his throat and pressed two buttons.

…

The elevator stopped at the lunch room, a large area where employees were allowed to store or buy their lunch if they were on a tight schedule. Most preferred to enjoy their lunch at the finer cafes and restaurants nearby.

Sora motioned for the ladies to enter, "This is your stop, please feel free to help yourselves to whatever food and drink you may wish for, using this card." Taking out a plastic card out of this top pocket and handed it over to the blonde.

The two somewhat hesitantly stepped out and turned to watch the two gentlemen leave. "Aww it's not fair!" the blonde pouted, "Why couldn't we go with them?"

Laughing her friend patted her on the back, "Because we're not needed, but since we are here, we might as well help ourselves to his kindness." She dragged her along to the vending machine, her eyes set on the hot coffee.

…

Sitting across his best and long-time childhood friend, Sora span left and right in his chair, trying to think of something to talk about, after a short moment of dead silence, Sora opened his mouth to say something.

"He-"

"How have you been? You look stressed." Riku said first, silencing the other in mid-sentence.

"Uhh….I guess I've been alright, busy and stuff with work…how about yourself?" he replied somewhat casually

"Yeah I've been alright, my little bro is taking care of the company for a bit, I'm on vacation, anyway forget all that shit. Tell me, how things have been progressing with you and that girl?" he questioned, his tone light with excitement.

Sora caught off guard by this question recoiled slightly, confused to who riku was talking about, he gave him a funny look.

Pressing on the silverhaired boy pushed on, "You know….the slum girl? The one who helped, well no SAVED your ass a couple of years ago? Did you ever repay her?"

The brunette's expression grew dark; his eyes reflected a flash of pain and anger. He shrugged and grumbled something inaudible.

Riku smirked and tutted, "Tut tut tut…what'd you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Sora defended himself, pouting slightly at being accused

"If you say so Mr. Smooth. I just don't get it, you don't have any problems getting girls except for the one that you actually feel indebted to. Hopeless!" he cried out

"Oh shut up….."

"What happened to her?"

"I fired her and sent her out."

Riku stared at him dumbfounded.

Sora stared back with an annoyed look in his face, "What!? I was angry alright?! Sheesh…" he snapped at his friend more out of annoyance at himself than Riku.

The other man burst out into laughter and fell onto his knees and clutched his stomach, "BAHAHAHAHA OH! OH MY GOD HAHAHAHA T-TOO FUNNY!" he cried out with tears in his eyes.

Sora looked at him passively, "…..Damn it."

After a short while of howling laughter from Riku he finally stood up and composed himself, "haha, I haven't laughed like that in months! You should seriously go into comedy…"

"Jeez…if you're so smooth why don't you give me some pointers then?" Sora retorted with slight annoyance.

His friend smirked and rested his hands on Sora's desk and spoke, "Perhaps you should apologise and rehire her? Maybe….even some compensation for overreacting and for THAT event back then?"

Sora stared at him, trying to comprehend what he just heard, Riku wanted him to apologize…..APOLOGIZE!? He opened his mouth to protest and argue but quickly shut his mouth. Seeing that his friend had made a valid point, he was overreacting.

"Fine…." He muttered and turned away from Riku, facing outside. "I'll have the secretary bring in my car when she arrives."

Letting out a sigh of relief he offered lightly, "Want me to come?"

…

The recently homeless and jobless redhead huddled on the ground, desperately trying to keep warm with the tattered blanket. How did everything go so wrong? Somehow she had managed to upset her boss greatly, to the point of being fired on the spot, she knew she wasn't performing like the rest of the office workers, even though she was no match for the blonde bombshell Namine, she had at least met her quota more often than not.

She sniffed and curled up tighter.

"Kairi?" a voice echoed from the end of the alleyway.

The redhead raised her head slowly and looked to the source of the voice. A short black haired girl dressed like a tomboy, her trademark bandana around her head. Her deep black eyes met with the teary blue eyed girl.

Realising it was her friend, Yuffie rushed forward, in shock that her friend, one of the few capable of escaping was sitting in an alleyway with what seemed like all her belongings. "Oh my god, Kairi! What happened to you?"

Kairi sniffed and cried out to her friend, "I…I got fired!" she covered her eyes and cried.

The black haired friend grabbed her by the arm and grabbed a piece of her luggage, "Get up Kairi. You can stay at my place till you can get back on to your feet again"

"H-Huh?" Kairi raised her head in surprise, her eyes full of sadness but gratitude, "B-But your family…"

Yuffie quickly reassured her, "They're out for a month; you can have one of the rooms."

"T-Thank you…..Thank you so much Yuffie.."

…

A man in ragged clothes spat and spoke in a harsh tone, "So the bitch finally went broke. Heh, what do you reckon will happen to her now?"

His partner beside him, dressed in similar fashion replied, "Heck if I know, most of the time he harvests their organs and sells them. But that bitch definitely had some potential as a street walker!"

"HAHAHA! Fuck yeah I'd pay for some of that, if she would just clean herself up some more, she's a rare one though. Still have to find the slut though."

Turning to his left and walking, turning his head, "No point standing around, let's find us some red headed slut that owes boss a ton of money."

Quickly following his partner he caught up quickly and the two searched every alleyway they walked pass while chatting.

"Say if this girl cleans herself up, what'd you rate her?"

"Enough to get herself a pretty boy to take her out of this dump."

"Sooo…like a 7 or 8?"

"Heh probably, but as she is now the boss might just chop her up and sell her parts, we should have fun with her while we still can."

"I'm with you on that one HAHA!"

The two continued their search, diligently from alleyway to alley way, street by street. Until one of them saw a underdressed woman in this weather holding luggage, supporting somebody beside her. A red head.

"Bro, look! I think that's her!"

His friend whirled to face his friends direction, his furrowed brows peaking up, "Heyy good eye…wait, who's that with her?"

"Meh who cares, let's just grab her now!"

"No. Lets follow them back, then jump them. Much more profitable that way." He look back and smirked.

"Great idea! That way boss will be happy too. We can have fun with both of them. Heh heh.."

…  
**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :3 Leave your questions or whatever you have in the comments :D TY!**


End file.
